


Благодарность

by mebfeath, zaboraviti



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, But with a happy ending, F/M, Queen Victoria's Children - Freeform, and because we all want a happy ending, because we all know Lord Melbourne spends so much time in his own head, character-driven introspection, history be damned, it doesn't even need to be said anymore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebfeath/pseuds/mebfeath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: Он благодарен. Он так благодарен за каждую мелочь. Он заслуживал так мало после всего, что сделал и что не сделал со своей жизнью, и потому так благодарен теперь за драгоценные мгновения с детьми женщины, которую любил. За эту возможность снова быть кем-то, снова быть чем-то стоящим. Делать что-то значимое для страны — для империи — служению которой он посвятил, пожалуй, слишком большую часть своей жизни.





	Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758894) by [mebfeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebfeath/pseuds/mebfeath). 



> hey mebfeath, i decided to start small ;)

[© Lady Disdain](ladydisdainblog.tumblr.com)

Ярко сияет солнце в ясном небе — день чудесный. Потому лорд Мельбурн не удивляется, слыша, что для встречи с королевой ему нужно отправиться в сад Букингемского дворца, а не в ее кабинет, как обычно.  
  
Он останавливается сразу за порогом, залюбовавшись открывшейся картиной, и улыбается. Королева сидит на земле у одной из клумб с дочерью, а двое маленьких принцев бегают вокруг клумб, гоняя мяч.  
  
Он мог бы показаться им, вмешаться в эту картину… а мог просто сидеть и наблюдать. Тут и решать нечего, думает он, спускаясь к каменным сиденьям под деревом. До его слуха доносится звонкий смех принцев.  
  
Он благодарен судьбе за эти крохотные мгновения простой красоты в своей жизни. Яркие моменты в жизни, знавшей так мало неимоверных подъемов и так много сокрушительных падений.  
  
Столько возможностей было у него в молодости, и так безрассудно он их в молодости растратил. Жена, сын, потерянные навсегда. Боль, наполнявшая его молодость, резко контрастировала с маленькими радостями, питавшими его зрелые годы, и он намерен эти радости ценить. Он презирает человека, сказавшего, что для того, чтобы ценить хорошее, нужно сначала познать плохое — но лишь потому, что на самом деле понимает всю истинность этого утверждения. Он никогда не услышит больше, как смеется его бедный мальчик, но он может радоваться смеху маленьких принцев.  
  
Он усмехается: Эдвард в мальчишеском задоре пнул мяч прямиком в клумбу свежеобрезанных роз и встал как вкопанный. Оба мальчика стоят у края клумбы, переговариваясь, глядя на своевольный мяч, умудрившийся приземлиться аккурат в центре, посреди шипастых стеблей. Он видит их нерешительность, их колебания: попытаться взять мяч с риском навлечь на себя гнев матери и гувернантки за разорванную одежду или подождать — а для маленького мальчика подобное ожидание вечности подобно — садовника?  
  
Мельбурн знает точно, какой выбор они сделают: он провел более чем достаточно времени с этими двумя — и с их матерью — чтобы понимать, как продвигается их разговор.  
  
У Эдварда материнский шаловливый и упорный характер. Младший, Артур, не столь энергичен, как старший брат — ему достались материнские глаза, но от отца он унаследовал склонность к перепадам настроения и уединению, особенно в тех случаях, когда всё складывается не так, как он хочет. Входя в кабинет королевы, Мельбурн не раз обнаруживает торчащую из-за письменного стола россыпь непокорных каштановых кудрей — мальчик читает книжку, пока королева работает. Каштановые кудри, в отца, думает он… и гонит прочь немилосердные мысли.  
  
И улыбается, наблюдая, как мальчики ведут разведку клумбы, непрестанно озираясь через плечо на мать, сидящую к ним спиной. В конце концов, устав тыкать пальцем и спорить, Артур снимает курточку и пытается протиснуться между двумя кустами поменьше, которым больше других досталось от садовых ножниц.  
  
Он задерживает дыхание вместе с мальчиком, смотря, как тот медленно, ужом скользит вглубь клумбы, тянется поверх острых шипов и смеется, добравшись до мяча, и победоносно вскидывает зажавшую его руку в воздух, а затем бросает мяч Эдварду и так же медленно пробирается обратно — не успев, однако, выбраться до того, как мать замечает, чем он занят. Мельбурн издает тихий смешок: мальчики замирают, заслышав увещевающий голос матери, и Артур продолжает свое опасное путешествие из розовой клумбы.  
  
Это первый солнечный день за неделю, и все четверо не преминули воспользоваться безоблачным небом и скудным теплом мартовского солнца. Зима выдалась суровой, студеной, и, опасаясь простуд, королева последовала совету гувернантки и почти совсем запретила детям играть на воздухе.  
  
Однако, как Мельбурн и предупреждал королеву, маленьких мальчиков и их самоотверженную сестренку невозможно было продержать взаперти целых два месяца, не ожидая хоть каких-нибудь проделок и шалостей.  
  
Он изо всех сил сдерживал смех, когда королева бранила детей за то, что те целый час прятались от гувернантки. Их угрюмые лица, когда их приволокли в комнату, где она утверждала планы по отмене ссылки в Австралию, были бесценны. Позднее он заметил королеве, что тема беседы была как нельзя более подходящей: принцы и принцесса выглядели так, будто именно австралийская каторга им и предстояла.  
  
Она тогда вздохнула, обернулась к нему с блеском в глазах и сказала, что надо бы разузнать у мальчиков, где они прятались. Быть может, и ей однажды пригодится их убежище.  
  
А когда малютка Алиса позвала его поиграть в прятки — как мог он противиться этим огромным голубым глазам? Видит Бог, он влюбился в огромные голубые глаза ее матери и до сих пор не научился отказывать им, невзирая на все свои усилия.  
  
И Алиса, ухватив его большую ладонь своей ручонкой, повела его прятаться за большим креслом в библиотеке. Интересно, мельком задумался он, сколько времени понадобится королеве, чтобы заметить его отсутствие? Вряд ли много, учитывая то, что королева позвала его на званый ужин, который должен был начаться с минуты на минуту.  
  
Но она, пожалуй, не будет слишком уж сердиться, когда он объяснит причину своей задержки.  
  
Когда Эдвард нашел их, издав ликующий крик, всего несколько минут спустя, Мельбурн не очень расстроился. Он поцеловал ручку маленькой принцессе и попросил ее дозволения отужинать с королевой. Принцесса вздохнула — о, как этот вздох напомнил ему о первых днях во дворце, когда он наставлял юную королеву, постепенно начинавшую понимать, что не всегда всё будет по ее хотению — и благосклонно позволила ему удалиться. В зал для приема гостей он едва ли не бежал.  
  
Он был прав: королева лишь улыбнулась, да покачала головой.  
  
Знать бы, чем он заслужил это, этот второй шанс. Новый смысл жизни. Королева сказала, что он будет нужен ей время от времени, и он готов был служить ей, всем сердцем. Что бы то ни было, он знал точно, что ни за что не растратит зря ни минуты из того времени, что ему осталось рядом с ней.  
  
Никто не может назвать его неблагодарным.  
  
Или вспомнить, как юные Эдвард и Артур сидели, завороженные подробным и даже весьма театральным — кто бы мог подумать? — рассказом герцога Веллингтона о сражениях, в которых тот бился и побежал, о том, как он спас, вырвал Британскую империю из Наполеоновых когтей… Их вытаращенные глазенки, когда герцог описывал ужасы битвы: пушки, лошади, окровавленные сабли и штыки, вопли раненых и боевые кличи. Веллингтон говорил о том, как страшно принимать решения, быть ответственным за множество жизней, и Мельбурн был тронут заботой старого герцога о юных принцах и о той роли, что им предстоит играть в жизни страны и народа.  
  
Он неуютно заерзал в кресле — герцог вполголоса сообщил мальчикам, что Мельбурн пожертвовал гораздо более многим и добился гораздо большего, чем сам герцог за всю свою жизнь.  
  
Именно этими мгновениями он будет дорожить до конца дней своих.  
  
Он благодарен. Он так благодарен за каждую мелочь. Он заслуживал так мало после всего, что сделал и что не сделал со своей жизнью, и потому так благодарен теперь за драгоценные мгновения с детьми женщины, которую любил. За эту возможность снова быть кем-то, снова быть чем-то стоящим. Делать что-то значимое для страны — для империи — служению которой он посвятил, пожалуй, слишком большую часть своей жизни.  
  
Его возвращает в настоящее королева, идущая к нему по траве. Она улыбается ему, и он невольно улыбается в ответ, вставая и приветствуя ее.  
  
— Лорд Мельбурн, — говорит она, подойдя ближе. Их любимая игра, думает он. — Как вы считаете, недостойное это поведение для королевы — бегать и играть со своими детьми?  
  
Он склоняет голову на бок, поджимает губы.  
  
— Некоторые могут счесть это поведение недостойным королевы, мэм, — произносит он и смотрит на нее, получая в ответ изумленный изгиб губ. Он продолжает, тихо и мягко: — Но для матери, мэм? Лучше и быть не может.  
  
Посверкивая глазами и с немалым удовлетворением он смотрит, как она закусывает губу и улыбается, опустив взгляд.  
  
Она оборачивается, наблюдая за бегающими по саду детьми.  
  
— В таком случае я, пожалуй, предпочитаю сегодня быть матерью, — объявляет она, и он со смешком выдыхает, становясь прямо у нее за спиной.  
  
— И такой красивой матерью, — тихо шепчет он ей на ухо, оставляя легкий поцелуй на согретой солнцем коже ее обнаженного плеча.  
  
Его будоражит мысль о том, что спустя шесть лет и троих детей он по-прежнему способен вогнать ее в краску.  
  
К ним подбегает их дочь, зажав в руке цветок. Она останавливается перед ним, и он нагибается к ней, притягивая ее в кольцо своих рук.  
  
— Вот, папа, — заявляет она, показывая ему маленький желтый цветочек, и он улыбается. Его маленькая девочка, такая заботливая.  
  
— Спасибо, любовь моя, — говорит он, нежно целуя малышку в щёчку. Он осторожно продевает стебелек в петлицу сюртука, и девочка довольно кивает.  
  
— Смотри! — она поворачивается, демонстрируя ему свои волосы, заколотые шпильками и украшенные там и сям желтыми цветочками, такими же, как тот, что она сорвала для него. Протянув руку, он бережно поправляет один выбившийся стебелек, утыкая его понадежнее в мягкие кудри.  
  
— Красота, — бормочет он, что-то шепчет ей на ушко и смотрит с улыбкой, как она уносится, хихикая, прочь.  
  
— Я начинаю думать, что моя дочь любит своего отца больше, чем мать, — говорит Виктория, и Мельбурн против воли ухмыляется.  
  
— Но не меня она зовет, когда болеет, — парирует он секунду спустя, и она саркастически фыркает.  
  
— О да, это великая привилегия, — говорит она, но недовольства в ее голосе Мельбурн не слышит. Вопреки ее страхам, дети ее обожают, и она обожает их. Его сердце поет при мысли об этом.  
  
Их дискуссию прерывает возвращение малышки, которая с гордостью вручает цветок матери и мчится назад, захихикав в ответ подмигнувшему ей отцу.  
  
— Она слишком часто видела, как вы приносите мне цветы, — мягко произносит Виктория, крутя цветок в пальцах.  
  
— И видела, что вы с этими цветами делаете, — отвечает он, осторожно забирая у нее прелестный жёлтый цветок и затыкая его ей за ухо. — Если мы не будем осмотрительны, к весне у нас не останется цветов, — добавляет он, и она тихо смеется.  
  
Герцог был не вполне прав, думает он. Он  _пытался_  пожертвовать всем ради любви.  
  
И в своей любви он пожертвовал ею.  
  
Он оттолкнул ее, солгал ей о своём сердце и оставил ее на попечение сэра Роберта Пиля. Он отвечал отказом на ее приглашения, поддерживал ее потенциальных женихов и в конце концов изгнал себя в Брокет-холл, чтобы спасти ее от себя — от нее самой.  
  
Но дело решили цветы. Цветы он в жертву принести не сумел. Воспоминание о ней с его цветами на корсаже и в волосах долго питало его сердце — и цветы же его погубили. Она умна, его красавица-жена. Она заглянула в его сердце, она потребовала раскрыть ей его тайну, взяла его измором. Застала его врасплох однажды поздно вечером.  
  
Он всё это время любил ее.  
  
Так долго она видела лишь его ложь, лишь потерянное время, а он видел лишь собственную слабость, эгоизм и неудачу. Но ей не потребовалось много времени на необходимые приготовления, несмотря на его протесты.  
  
И оно того стоило. Шесть месяцев он прятался от нее и от мира, отчаянно молясь, чтобы она продолжала жить дальше и забыла его, избежав боли, которой, как он считал — и продолжает считать — он был недостоин. Его сердце сгорало с каждым новым претендентом на ее руку и сердце, коих было немало за эти шесть месяцев. Каждого из них она любезно принимала и с каждым столь же любезно прощалась.  
  
Ее объявление Тайному совету о том, что она не выйдет замуж вовсе, если ей не позволено будет выйти замуж по любви, почти погубило его.  
  
Где-то в глубине души, в самом эгоистичном ее уголке, он знает, что с радостью прошел бы через всё это опять — если бы итог был таким. Скандал, боль злых и горьких слов, борьба, споры, торг, угрозы — всё, что она сделала, чтобы его заполучить, чтобы получить право называть его своим. Слезы, что он утирал с ее щек, шепот и взгляды, шипящие о соблазнении и интригах. Отвращение — первая реакция тех, кто некогда относился к нему с почтением.  
  
И теперь он благодарен. Благодарен за ее борьбу, за ее силу, за ее любовь к нему, за их чудесных детей. За ее улыбку, за ее смех, за то, как ее страстная жажда жизни воскресила его собственную. За то, что ему снова есть ради чего жить — о, каким смыслом наполнена его жизнь.  
  
Он встает у нее за спиной и обвивает руками ее талию.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — мягко спрашивает он. Его ладони покоятся на ее уже заметно выступающем животе.  
  
— Мне невыносима беременность, — заявляет она, и он улыбается — это ему прекрасно известно. Он целует ее в макушку, и она откидывается назад в его объятиях, и сейчас, в этот самый миг, мир прекрасен. — Я чувствую себя хорошо, — тихо произносит она.  
  
— Я рад, — отвечает он. Он знает, какие неудобства она терпит, как ей это ненавистно. Как быстро всему может настать конец.  
  
— Я бы предпочла, однако, чтобы этот ребенок был последним, — добавляет она, и его губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
— Существует лишь один способ это гарантировать, — глухо шепчет он ей на ухо и чувствует ее ответную дрожь.  
  
— В таком случае, полагаю, мне придется пострадать, — отзывается она, и он смеется уже в голос.  
  
Многие думают, что он стольким пожертвовал, чтобы стать ее принцем. Но какая же это жертва? Он обрел всё, всё, о чем только мог мечтать, и в душе его живет лишь благодарность.  
  
Безмерная благодарность.


End file.
